Castillos, princesas y príncipes
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: "-Es la peor idea del mundo. –Entonces, ¿lo hacemos? –Por supuesto". Un rato después hay fuego, un digimon vestido de humano y una multitud furiosa.


¡Buenos días, tardes, noches! Este fic pertenece a un torneo del foro digimon "proyecto 1-8" en el que se sorteaban premisas y cada participante tenía que escribir a partir de una diferente. La mía es la siguiente:

"-Es la peor idea del mundo. –Entonces, ¿lo hacemos? –Por supuesto". Un rato después hay fuego, un digimon vestido de humano y una multitud furiosa.

* * *

Castillos, princesas y príncipes

Tres criaturas extrañas miraban a los dos humanos que se encontraban en ese momento tumbados en el sofá y abrazados. Los dos estaban dormidos, la mujer con su larga melena castaña desparramada por el cojín que utilizaba como almohada y el hombre abrazándola por detrás de forma protectora mientras descansaba la barbilla encima de su hombro. Las grandes manos de él descansaban en el abultado estómago de la fémina y sonreía inconscientemente en sueños mientras el bebé que se gestaba dentro se movía, reconociendo el tacto de su padre.

—Todavía no estoy del todo seguro —murmuró el digimon de pelaje azulado sin apartar la vista de la pareja.

—¡Venga! —animó su amigo, una especie de dinosaurio naranja—. ¡Les encantará!

—Sí, pero… —Siguió dudando Gabumon.

—Vamos, vamos —Una planta verde se unió a la conversación—. Queríamos sorprenderlos y les encantará. Estoy con Agumon, ¡hagámoslo!

El digimon que parecía más maduró dudó, mirando a sus dos compañeros respectivamente. Los dos sonreían, felices y entusiasmados, y tuvo que suspirar. ¡Sabía que eso terminaría así! Cuando Palmon y él habían hablado de hacerles un regalo a sus compañeros, Mimi y Yamato, para celebrar el nacimiento de su primer hijo, no habían conseguido ponerse del todo de acuerdo en cómo sorprenderlos. Cuando esa mañana la digimon anunció que Agumon los ayudaría, supo que no iba a haber más discusiones; el digimon del valor y Palmon eran compañeros de juergas y siempre se ponían de acuerdo cuando querían algo. Y ese algo era que la idea del regalo perfecto de Palmon se hiciera realidad.

Suspiró de nuevo; no es que tuviera todas las de perder, es que ya había perdido la partida antes siquiera de empezar.

—Es la peor idea del mundo —opinó de nuevo, tratando de poner cordura —. No es tan fácil y no va a salir bien.

—Les va a gustar —aseguró Palmon.

—Entonces, ¿lo hacemos? —preguntó Agumon con ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó la digimon con entusiasmo.

Gabumon no pudo más que suspirar, por enésima vez, y terminó por asentir, derrotado. Los otros dos lanzaron un grito que rápidamente callaron mirando a la pareja dormida, y luego se pudieron en silencio mientras se encaminaban hacia el dormitorio de los humanos. Gabumon lo siguió, pesaroso, meneando la cabeza, aún sin estar seguro de nada.

Tenía una mala impresión. No, desde luego, eso no iba a terminar bien.

….

—¿Dónde estará? —se preguntaban los tres digimons mientras paseaban entre multitud de pasillos llenos de cosas de las que ni siquiera conocían el nombre.

Un enorme cartel amarillo y azul decoraba cada esquina de la tienda; ellos no lo conocían pero el enorme gigante sueco sería reconocible en cualquier parte del mundo.

Llevaban allí solamente diez minutos y ya les parecían horas. Gabumon llevaba refunfuñando todo ese tiempo, desde que un humano le había pisado la cola y había tenido que fingir que solamente había pillado su pie mientras sonreía. Sus amigos se burlaban de él diciendo que lo gruñón de Yamato se le estaba pegando.

—No puede ser difícil de encontrar —opinó Palmon.

—¡Llevas diciendo eso desde que hemos entrado! —se quejó el digimon azul—. Y seguimos sin encontrarlo.

—¿Deberíamos preguntar? —Agumon, a su lado, ignoró a Gabumon y siguió buscando.

El aludido bufó. ¡Sabía que no iba a ser buena idea! Estaban en medio de la tienda, casi siendo pisoteados por una multitud enorme de humanos que parecían locos buscando entre repisas y pasillos cosas que a saber para qué querían. Habían tenido que disfrazarse con ropa de Yamato y Mimi, y tenía calor. ¡Esa chaqueta larga estaba matándole! Y a cada paso tenía que cuidar que no lo pisase para no caer. Encima no debía ser muy adecuada para la época de verano en la que estaban porque ya una docena de ellos lo habían mirado raro cuando apareció ataviado con ello y su gorro amarillo, aquel que Takeru le regaló a Yamato y que éste juró que no iba a ponerse nunca.

Miró a sus compañeros y aunque a para él era un simple disfraz, estaba seguro de que estaban tan ridículos como él.

Agumon se había empeñado en ponerse unos pantalones de Yamato y había cogido unos cortos, que para él seguían siendo inmensos. También se había puesto unos zapatos que no le servían y andaba de puntillas para poder llevarlos puestos. Tenía unas gafas de Taichi que siempre conseguía llevar encima, aunque nadie supiese cómo; un cubre-bocas era lo menos llamativo que tenía encima.

Mimi por su parte había querido ponerse lo más femenina que pudiera, siendo una aberración el resultado final. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido rosa palo que flotaba a su alrededor ante sus movimientos torpes. Se había puesto un top que había visto ponerse a Mimi alguna vez y que debía de ser corto, pero que a la digimon, igual que a Agumon los pantalones, le quedaba lo suficiente largo para que la tapase por completo. En la cabeza llevaba una diadema con brillantina que apenas podía colocarse debido a la flor de su cabeza, pero que sorprendentemente a los humanos de su alrededor no llamaba tanto la atención. Claro que las plataformas que se había puesto, que la hacían moverse más lento, eran bastante más llamativas.

Gabumon suspiró de nuevo. ¡Eso no podía salir bien!

—¡Hola! ¿Os habéis perdido? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Cuando los tres digimons se giraron, se encontraron con una mujer vestida de amarrillo con cara amable. Estaba agachada hacia ellos y parecía dispuesta a ayudarles en cualquier cosa.

—¡Sí! —gritó Agumon antes de darle tiempo siquiera a pensar un plan—. Estamos buscando una cosa.

—¿Dónde están vuestros padres, pequeños? —insistió la mujer.

—Hemos venido solos —Palmon infló el pecho, orgullosa—. Queremos darles una sorpresa.

—¡Qué tiernos! —exclamó, emocionada, la humana—. Decidme qué queréis.

Gabumon observó cómo sus dos amigos conversaban con ella y un mal presentimiento le tocó la espalda. Su mente estaba repitiendo la misma frase desde hacía horas, pero en ese momento aparecía en letras rojas en su mente; no es buena idea, va a terminar mal. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque Palmon y Agumon habían cogido las riendas y parecían saber exactamente qué hacer, aunque sabía que estaban perdidos.

Le explicaron a la mujer lo que querían y ella les hizo un gesto para que la acompañaran. Los guió entre pasillos lo que les pareció mil horas y finalmente llegaron a una zona que parecía algo más infantil. Los colores chillones y pastel reinaban allí y a Gabumon casi le dolieron los ojos con solo mirarlo. La mujer les indicó un estante y Palmon corrió a ver. Un agudo chillido le dijo que habían encontrado lo que querían y Agumon y él se acercaron a mirar; sí, eso podía servir.

Cada uno de los digimons cogió una caja y se despidieron de la amable señora que los había ayudado. Contentos, se dirigieron a la salida, donde vieron colas largas frente a máquinas que señores y señoras vestidos de la misma forma que la mujer que les había ayudado iba vestida. Se encogieron de hombros; ya no necesitaban más ayuda.

Así que sin dudar, caminaron entre la gente y salieron de la tienda por el mismo sitio que habían entrado. Una alarma resonó y se miraron entre sí, sin entender. Agumon se encogió de hombros y la ignoraron; tenían demasiado trabajo que hacer aun para terminar la sorpresa como para frenar a investigar qué pasaba allí. Además, serían cosas de humanos.

Escucharon gritos a sus espaldas y alguien llamando a niños, pero siguieron adelante. Fue en la calle, cuando estaban llegando a una de esas paradas de las cosas metálicas grandes cuando Gabumon sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombro y hacía que se detuviese. Al girarse, se encontró con un hombre con cara de pocos amigos, vestido todo de negro y con un letrero que rezaba "seguridad" en el pecho. Por instinto, miro hacia abajo y vio una cosa cuadrada que parecía peligrosa y solamente atinó a abrazar la caja que llevaba en los brazos con más fuerza.

—¿A dónde creéis que vais? —preguntó, enfadado—. ¡Tenéis que pagar eso!

—¿Pagar? —preguntó Palmon, confusa—. No tenemos dinero.

—Entonces tendréis que dejar esas cajas —gruñó el hombre.

—No podemos —negó Agumon—. Lo necesitamos.

—Pues no podéis llevároslo —insistió el humano, cada vez más enfadado—. Dejad las cosas.

—¡No! —gritó la digimon, asustada—. ¡Necesitamos esto para la sorpresa! ¡Lo necesitamos!

Agumon pareció seguirle la corriente porque asintió y juntos comenzaron a alejarse del de seguridad. Gabumon quiso seguirles pero el hombre le sostuvo más fuerte del hombro y no pudo moverse.

—¡Chicos! —lo llamó, haciendo que lo mirasen.

Palmon frunció el ceño al ver que su amigo estaba retenido y miro a Agumon, quien asintió. Despacito, para no romper nada, dejaron las cajas en el suelo y se adelantaron un paso hacia los otros dos. Su postura se volvió ofensiva, inclinados hacia ellos, y miraron amenazantes al humano.

—Suéltalo —ordenó la digimon con una voz seria que pocas veces tenía.

Al segurata le recorrió un escalofrío, pero no se achantó y se cuadró, tratando de parecer más grande. Los dos digimons dieron otro paso adelante, acercándose más, y Gabumon supo que a eso se refería su instinto cuando le decía que la cosa no iba a terminar bien.

—Chicos, no podemos hacer esto —les advirtió, asustando más al humano.

—No vamos a utilizar ataques —afirmó Agumon a su advertencia velada.

—Pero tampoco vamos a dejar que te lleve —añadió Palmon.

El brillo en sus ojos corroboró que todo iba a terminar mal, y cuando los dos digimons se lanzaron encima del humano Gabumon solamente pudo pensar en que eso había sido una mala idea.

Un fogonazo lo deslumbró y parpadeó rápidamente.

No, no era buena idea. Y desde luego Yamato no iba a estar contento.

...

Mimi se revolvió entre los brazos de Yamato, despertándose poco a poco del largo sueño. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, que dejaba ver un despejado cielo ya oscurecido; al parecer habían dormido más de lo habitual para ser una siesta. Un beso en el hombro le hizo saber que su marido también se había despertado, y se giró hacia él, sonriendo somnolienta, y lo besó.

—Hola —susurró muy bajito.

—Hola —sonrió el rubio, solamente como sonreía con ella—. Parece que nos hemos dormido.

—Eso parece —la enorme tripa de Mimi eligió ese momento para resonar y ella se puso roja como un tomate—. ¡Ups! Parece que la bebé tiene hambre.

—Eso parece —rió el rubio—. Vamos a alimentarla.

Yamato se levantó del sofá con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina sin dejar de sonreír; últimamente lo hacía mucho, desde que Mimi había quedado embarazada. Más incluso que simplemente cuando miraba a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada. Seguía pensando en el posible nombre que iban a ponerle a su hija cuando entró a la cocina, pero la sonrisa cambió a un fruncimiento de ceño al ver una hoja enorme, arrugada y llena de tachones, encima de la mesa.

Se acercó y la cogió entre sus manos, y caminó de vuelta al salón con ella. Se encontró a Mimi zapeando y cuando lo miro le tendió la nota. La castaña la cogió, también frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay una sorpresa esperándoos —leyó en voz alta la mujer—. ¡A la habitación!

—Esos son Gabumon y Palmon —murmuró el rubio mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del sofá.

—Lo sé —afirmó ella—. Me pregunto qué habrán preparado.

—Ni idea pero estoy seguro de que Agumon está también detrás —opinó Yamato, suspirando—. Y la influencia de Taichi nunca es buena.

Mimi le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo ignoró, llegando a su dormitorio. Al abrir la puerta la oscuridad les dio la bienvenida pero al encender la luz, un estallido resonó.

—¡Sorpresa! —se escuchó mientras centenares de confetis caían sobre ellos.

Ninguno había pensado en qué era lo que iban a encontrarse, pero desde luego no era eso.

En medio de la habitación había un enorme castillo de cartón montado. Pero cuando decían enorme era enorme, porque parecía que habían cogido dos o tres y los habían unido para hacerlo más grande aún. Y vista la pinta, lo más seguro es que eso era lo que había ocurrido.

Mimi recordó, de repente, cómo días antes había señalado a Yamato un castillo en un catálogo, diciendo que deberían comprar pintura y madera para montarle una fortaleza a su princesita. Al parecer sus dos compañeros habían estado cerca en ese momento y se lo habían tomado en serio. Solo que habían debido de coger unos castillos montables de niños y los habían juntado, coloreándolos sin ton ni son, tratando de hacer que el castillo fuese lo más grande posible.

Palmon y Agumon estaban disfrazados de soltados, portando cada uno una lanza enorme que habían hecho a partir de la escoba y la fregona de casa. Gabumon parecía avergonzado, vestido con una bolsa de basura gris y largas orejas. Mimi imaginó que querían hacerle pasar por un caballo pero que parecía más un burro amorfo.

El resultado era una verdadera aberración, pero la castaña estaba tan emocionada por el detalle que no podía decirles nada.

La mujer giró la cabeza para ver a su marido y se lo encontró con los ojos como platos, mirando todo como si no creyese lo que tenía delante.

—Esto es… —comenzó el hombre a decir.

—¡Precioso! —cortó ella, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia—. ¡Maravilloso!

—¿De verdad te gusta, Mimi? —preguntó Palmon con brillo en los ojos.

—¡Me encanta! —aseguró ella—- Y a Yama también. ¿Verdad, Yamato?

El rubio abrió la boca con intención de protestar pero el semblante de su mujer le hizo callarse lo que realmente quería decir. Miró a los digimons y vio cómo lo observaban, a la espera de unas palabras bonitas, y suspiró.

—Es justo lo que queríamos para la bebé.

Esas palabras parecieron ser las ideales para que sus compañeros lanzasen gritos de alegría. Incluso Gabumon, que apenas podía moverse por su disfraz, sonrió ampliamente y Yamato se sintió bien al verlos. Mimi lo abrazó por la cintura y se alzó en puntas para besarle la mejilla y susurrarle un "gracias" al oído. El rubio le besó la cabeza en respuesta. ¡Lo que se hacía por amor!

—Esto… Yamato —el hombre miró a su compañero, que se había acercado a duras penas y que lo miraba con culpa-

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sospechando que algo pasaba.

Gabumon rebuscó entre los pliegues de la bolsa de basura hasta encontrar lo que quería y le tendió otro papel. Yamato frunció el ceño al ver lo que parecía ser una factura pagada.

—La manda Taichi —explicó el digimon—. Tuvimos un pequeño problema en la tienda esa… _Ikoa_ … y tuvo que venir a sacarnos de una habitación a la que nos metieron porque un humano me agarró… y Agumon y Palmon me ayudaron… Pero un amigo del humano vino a ayudarle y como no podíamos atacarles fuerte (porque nos dijisteis que eso estaba mal) pues nos cogieron y eran más grandea… Palmon se revolvió y podía haber corrido pero quiso ayudarnos y al final otro humano vino… A Agumon se le escapó una llama bebé y el traje se el incendió... Bueno que Taichi pagó una… _multo_ … y dijo que no pasaba nada pero que le debías una.

Yamato leyó la nota adjunta que venía y gruñó al ver la encerrona en la que se encontraba. ¡Maldito Taichi! El cabrón le decía que iba a tener que ir él sólo a hacer las compras de los bebés (porque Sora también estaba embarazada) el sábado siguiente y que lo sentía mucho. Sabiendo todo lo que odiaban las compras, añadiendo que las dos mujeres andaban algo locas por todo lo que en teoría había que comprar para la llegada de sus hijos, Taichi se había escaqueado de una buena. Y lo había dejado sólo. Y tenía que aceptarlo e inventarse una excusa creíble, sin quejas, para el castaño.

—¿Qué pasa, Yama? —preguntó Mimi curiosa.

—Nada, Mimi, está todo bien —mumuró al tiempo que escondía la nota en su bolsillo—. Solo que ahora, al ver esto, tengo más ganas aún de ir a comprar todo lo de la princesa el sábado.

La castaña sonrió y se separó de él para ir con los digimons a ver de cerca el castillo mágico.

—¿Estás bien, Yamato? —preguntó su compañero, perceptivo.

—Sí, Gabumon, tranquilo, estoy bien —gruñó el rubio—. Pero odio a Taichi. Y mucho.

Porque su mejor amigo era perverso. Y si bien había empezado a aceptar la idea de castillos, príncipes y princesas, todo gracias a Mimi, eso había terminado.

¡Malditos cuentos de hadas! Nunca traían nada bueno. ¿Dónde estaba la bruja malvada cuando se la necesitaba?

Pero que Taichi se preparase porque iba a vengarse, de alguna manera, y ni el príncipe más azul iba a salvarlo de su vendetta personal…

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Es malo, porque escribir bajo presión ajena se me da mal y HC está aquí a mi lado metiéndome presión, pero como soy moderadooooora, me ha dicho que tenía que subiiiir, que no podía darme de baja porque tenía que dar ejemplo asi que... es lo que hay.

Espero que no sufráis leyéndolo... de verdad de la buena.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
